


［英熊］T-shirt

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 11





	［英熊］T-shirt

文筆渣  
Ooc注意

“英助哥，我的睡衣洗了，還沒有乾，你借我一件衣服好不好？”  
“可以啊，你要哪一件？”  
“那件，大一點的，穿起來比較舒服。”  
“給你吧！”金英助將衣架上的衣服拿給了煥雄。  
“謝謝哥，那我先去洗澡了。”

今天金英助難得猜拳輸了，排在了最後洗澡，他只好劃著手機等待著排在他前面的煥雄洗完澡。  
“英助哥，我好了，換你去吧！”終於煥雄的聲音傳來，讓他去洗澡。  
當金英助一抬頭，看到的是只穿著一件大號T-shirt的煥雄，長度只堪堪蓋住了臀部，那雙因為練舞線條優美的筆直雙腿一覽無遺，雖然看不見衣服下方的情形，但下擺產生的陰影更加令人想入非非。  
因為正在擦著頭髮，領口滑落到另一邊，露出了一大片因為剛洗完早還泛著紅暈的肌膚，帶著眼鏡的他，還可以清晰的看見一顆水珠順著他的皮膚，滑過鎖骨，再沒入他看不見的衣領中。  
從來沒有一刻讓他如此深刻的感覺到了他散發出來的性感，平時雖然在舞台上，會散發著令粉絲瘋狂的性感魅力，但因為總是與在舞台下的他相處，比起性感，金英助更覺得煥雄是可愛的弟弟，但此時這個他平常視為弟弟的人卻輕易的勾起了他的慾望，他想剝去他的衣服，像那顆水珠一樣，滑過他的肌膚，吻遍他全身。  
“哥，你還不去洗嗎？”  
“啊.....好啊，等我看完這個影片。”  
金英助悄悄交疊雙腿，假裝在看手機，打算等慾望稍微平息後再到廁所去解決。  
“啊！哥，反正哥也不急著洗澡，你幫我吹頭髮吧！”說完話煥雄將金英助的手機拿走，塞給他吹風機之後就一把坐進他的懷裡。  
“哥，快點快點！”煥雄坐在英助的懷裡一邊催促他還一邊坐在他腿上扭著。  
“等….等一下，你不要扭了。”金英助可以感覺到，身體的血液開始往身下流去。  
在他身上扭來扭去的煥雄還感覺不到危險的到來，仍然繼續著動作。  
坐在金英助腿上的煥雄突然感覺到身後人的嘴唇貼上了他的脖頸，輕輕的舔弄著。  
“哥，等等。”又麻又癢的感覺從後頸傳遍全身，讓他有點使不上力氣，金英助甚至壞心眼的用牙齒磨著他的皮膚。  
“所以我不是說不要扭了嗎？沒事，我不會做太過分的事。”他取下眼鏡擺在床頭後，一邊說著，一邊將手伸進衣擺撫摸著煥雄滑膩的肌膚。  
金英助將煥雄放倒在床上，還將他身上的衣服拉高，將剛剛他想對煥雄做的事情實現了，他輕輕的吮吻著，從可愛小巧的肚臍開始，一路緩緩的向上。  
在白皙的肌膚上留下了一個又一個的紅痕，看起來格外色情。最後，英助含住了一邊的纓紅，不停的舔弄著。  
“英助哥...哥等等......我難受......”第一次面對到如此直白慾望的煥雄，此時已經忍不住求饒著。  
“是難受嗎？我們熊尼也學會說謊了呢！”金英助說完，便用手撫弄著煥雄不知何時挺立的下身。  
“唔！哥....我真的難受.....”金英助的手不過剛覆上煥雄的下身，對方便弓起身子，敏感的顫抖著。  
“我們熊尼怎麼可以說謊呢？不是難受吧！快跟哥說，說對了會獎勵你的”金英助在煥雄的耳邊輕聲的說著，想要誘導他說出他想聽的答案。  
“哥...不..不是難受，很舒服，我還想要更舒服一點。”煥雄啜泣著說  
“真乖，那就獎勵說實話的熊尼吧！”得到想要答案的金英助滿意的親了親煥雄的臉頰，接著就俯下身，一把含住了煥雄的挺立。  
“嗯...哥...不行....太舒服了...要去了....嗚...”快感如潮水班襲來，一波接著一波，直接將他推上了高潮，煥雄無助抓著英助的頭髮，最後哭泣著射入金英助的嘴中。  
“舒服嗎？金英助吞下了口中的液體。  
“舒服的話得換我了。”剛從高潮中回過神來的煥雄，乖巧的含住金英助的下身。  
金英助看著努力替他含著的煥雄，用他小小的嘴，盡力的含住，明明技巧不足，只會含著，連舔弄都很少，卻依舊讓他興奮的不行。  
“抬頭看看我。”煥雄乖巧的抬起眼眸看著對方，明明是一張可愛清純的臉，此時卻含著他的慾望，那雙平時清澈的能一望見底的雙眼，此時也因為慾望顯得霧濛濛，眉眼間流露出的嫵媚讓金英助幾乎要克制不住自己佔有他的慾望。  
“用你的舌頭舔一下，再吸一下，這樣我會更舒服的。”金英助一邊撫摸著煥雄的頭一邊叮囑著他要如何做。明明是青澀又笨拙的技巧，卻讓金英助興奮不已。  
“忍一下，我快要到了。”說完，金英助就在他的嘴裡快速衝刺著，因為被抵到喉間，煥雄反射性的想往後退，卻被金英助一把抓住，幾個來回後，金英助退了出來，射在了煥雄的臉上。  
煥雄的臉上還帶著剛剛被逼出的淚痕，眼神茫然的看著他，在加上自己射在他臉上的痕跡，金英助感覺自己的下腹又有了一些燥熱感。  
他連忙幫煥雄清理了臉上的痕跡，還將已經被兩個人蹂躪的不成様的T-shirt給丟進了垃圾桶。  
“你身上都是汗，看來要再洗一次了。”  
最後渾身癱軟的煥雄是被金英助洗好擦乾放到床上的。  
============================

“欸，呂煥雄你身上這是什麼，被蟲咬了嗎？”眼尖的建熙發現了煥雄脖子上的紅痕。  
“不是蟲子咬的，看起來是貓咬的呢！”李抒澔說了一句後，就繼續滑著手機，這讓原本就不知道怎麼回答的煥雄臉色瞬間通紅了起來。  
“欸！哥你怎麼知道是貓咬的，哥你被咬過嗎？我看就是蟲子咬的，不是貓咬的。”建熙主張著自己是正確的。  
“建熙說的對，就是蟲子咬的，昨天煥雄發現的，很大隻呢！”金英助笑著對正在向抒澔據理力爭的建熙說。  
“看吧！我對了！”建熙驕傲的向李抒澔炫耀著。  
“嗯嗯，你最棒了，可以了嗎小祖宗？”李抒澔無奈的摸了摸建熙的頭。  
“建學哥，你說建熙哥是不是笨蛋阿？”坐在金建學懷裡的孫東柱看著紅著耳朵被摸頭的建熙，對著金建學吐槽著。  
“應該吧！你覺得是就是。”金建學看著被金英助噓寒問暖的煥雄。  
“就剩下那兩個不敢和對方告白的笨蛋了，幸好昨天我把煥雄哥的睡衣給弄濕了，不然等到英助哥開竅要到什麼時候。”孫東柱得意的揚起笑容。  
“嗯，你真聰明。”金建學寵溺的看著對方。


End file.
